Tortured Love
by TeamJazzy
Summary: Sequel to 'England's American Boy'. Alice and Jasper haven't seen each other in 9 years. Alice is now engaged to Harry Clearwater. When she moves to Harrington and gets a job at the same school as Jasper, how will she react to meeting him again? AH, APOV
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to 'England's American Boy'. It's been nine years since highschool sweethearts Alice and Jasper saw each other in Folkstone. Alice is engaged to a man called Harry and he is very controlling. When Alice becomes a teacher at a secondary school in Harrington, she discovers that Jasper is also a teacher there. All Human, Harry Clearwater OOC. Alice's POV. A few maybe from Jasper's. Not sure yet.**

I woke up and looked at the sleeping angel at my side. He was beautiful with his tanned skin and brown hair. I didn't want to wake him so I slowly sat up and got out of bed, careful not to nudge his sleeping body.

I picked out a plain black dress. I'd found out that you weren't allowed to wear anything made from jean material and panicked. The dress was knee length, A-line and had short sleeves. I put a brown belt with it and my favourite Alexander McQueen heels with the straps around the ankle. **(Pictures on Profile)**

This was my first day at work at Harrington **(I don't know if thats a real place, I picked it out of my head)** high school. One of the few schools in England that called itself a high school. I put in my earrings and brown wooden effect bangles and went downstairs for breakfast.

I hadn't been in Harrington long, only a couple of weeks, that's how long ago Harry proposed to me. I moved in with him and left my apartment in Folkstone. I would miss the beaches of Folkstone, this place was less beachy and more country. You wouldn't be surprised if a farmer was crossing the road with a couple of sheep.

I munched on the piece of toast that was in my hand and looked around the house. It would need some decorating, I had been to busy looking for a job to see this before. It looked like a _man's_ house. It would need new paint work, new furniture. Everything, of course I'd have to ask my _fiance_ about it first. It sounds so strange when I say that. _Fiance_.

I went upstairs and kissed Harry on the head before leaving. I got into my little Volkswagen Beatle and drove to my new workplace. I was going to be an English teacher, something I'd always been good at. My teachers had told me that I was imaginative when it came to stories. It was usually made up of the "dreams" I had when I was younger. When I was about 22 I stopped getting them. Two years ago, that's a long time to go without something you've been used to having all your life.

That was around the time I met Harry, he was on a business trip when we met. My father was on the same trip, except he didn't have to leave because the meetings were being held in Folkstone. It was the typical cinderella moment. We saw each other from the other ends of the room and he came over and used a cheesy chat-up line. We had a laugh and before you know it, here I am.

I parked in the first space I saw in the cap park and walked into the building. I stopped a boy who was much taller than me, like most of the people in the school and I asked where the reception was. Once there I was met by a very nice woman called Mrs Cope.

"Hello dear, ermmm. You're Ms Brandon yes?"

I nodded nervously as she took in my height. I hated it when people did that. I wasn't a dwarf, even if I was, I was still perfectly capable of teaching.

"Follow me."

She grabbed a stack of papers and books and led me to a bright classroom. It had a wooden desk at the front and the desks were set for two to a table. A normal, average classroom. She handed me my rota and class registers. I noticed that I had no school books to give to the students.

"Mrs Cope? Wh- "

"Please, Angela. It's not good to be formal."

"Angela, where are the school books? The exercise books?"

"Oh of course dear!"

Angela walked into the cupboard and pulled out a stack of green books. She placed them on my desk and sighed. She looked around the room and went to leave the room.

"Oh!"

She turned round to face me, she'd forgotten something.

"There is a staff meeting at break time, you have no lessons this morning so good luck on your first day!"

I sat down at my desk and tried to sort out some sort of lesson for my 4th period group. I couldn't think of anything and so just made a introductory lesson. I was going to get to know everyone and they were going to get to know me.

After about ten minutes the door to my classroom opened, but I was busy writing down the names of the students in the register.

"I wanted to introduce myself to the new English teacher. I'm - Oh my god. Alice?"

M head snapped up, a teacher already knew my name and he had that perfect accent. That beautiful accent that had been forever stuck in my memories since the first day I had met him 12 years ago. I got up from her seat and ran to hug him.

"Jasper! Wow, it's been such a long time!"

We sat and talked for a while. Jasper recently split up with a short term girlfriend but wanted to settle down now so he was at a suitable age when they started to have children. There was something strange about the way he looked when he learned that I was engaged. His eyes were filled with what I could describe as dissapointment. But we weren't in high school anymore, plus it had been nine years. They felt differently towards each other and they were grown up, mature adults.

"You're so young!"

"Don't be ridiculous! Lot's of women get married at 24."

Jasper looked at his watch and stood up, taking his chair back to the desk it had previously been situated at.

"We have to go, don't want to be late for your first staff meeting."

We walked into the staff room where there were lots of chairs set out with names out. It seemed way to formal for a staff meeting. I noticed that I was right at the back, no one had expected someone quite so small. I picked up my name and swapped it with a Mr. Alfido, I was now right at the front and next to Jasper, even would be nice to sit next to somebody I know well. Although I thought it was odd that he was at the front. What kind of mixed up setting was this? Putting teachers who are 6"3 at the front and midgets at the back!

They talked about welcoming new teachers like myself and a few others and then went to more important matters like school uniform and make-up. The poor students had to wear uniform, it must have been terrible for them.

At forth lesson, I decided that I was going to be a friendly teacher, but you couldn't just mess around with me, no, any homework, behaviour etc, it would be dealt with properly.

"Hello, I'd like you all to gather into a circle with your chairs and I'll explain what we're going to do."

The class did so, while chatting.

"Right, what's going to happen is your going to get to know me, and I'm going to get to know you. For this lesson we're going to say our names and then say something that will make the gossips of the school excercise their cheek muscles! Does anyone want to volunteer?"

A rather strange looking girl who had multiple piercings and black and purple hair, raised her hand.

"My name is Hannah and I've been arrested 12 times."

Twelve?!What kind of parents did she have? The class went round until it reached me.

"Before I introduce myself, I heard that there may be some rumours going around about me, what are they? Yes you, don't tell me, Violet!"

"You got pregnant with Mr Whitlock's baby when you were 14 but you had to give it away."

I shook my head in disbelief. Where was this crap coming from?

"I'd like to say, I've never been pregnant before and I didn't know Mr. Whitlock when I was 14."

"Miss? There's another one. You tried to escape your parents because they didn't like Mr. Whitlock because your dad threatened to kill him. You came here to be with him."

"No none of that is true either."

It wasn't. I came here to be with my fiance, I wasn't trying to escape my parents and as far as I had known, they had always liked Jasper.

"Are there any rumours that don't involve Mr Whitlock?"

Everyone's hand went down, she sighed and prepared to introduce herself.

"Who started these rumours?"

"Mr. Whitlock."

Ahhhh, well two could play at that game, except this wasn't a rumour, this was the truth.

"Right, well my name is Mary Alice Brandon, and I liked to be called Alice. However, you must still call me Ms. Brandon. I am engaged to Harry Clearwater. Mr. Whitlock was my boyfriend when I was 15 and it lasted for three years until he went to university."

The whole class started talking at once and I felt a headache coming on. There would be one expected for Jasper too.

"ALRIGHT! Quiet! I'll see you tommorow class, off you go."

I shook my head and smiled before heading towards the staff room to eat my lunch.  
When I saw Jasper already sitting there alone, I smiled and sat down next to him at the table.

"Did I say you could sit there?"

I looked at him and he was grinning. His eyes were sparkling,he was teasing me. Ha!

"Is that anyway to talk to the mother of your child?"

Jasper stopped chewing his food and swallowed. He looked up at Alice and she could see a faint pool of red on his cheeks.

"You heard about that huh?"

"Oh yes! But only briefly, you see when I found out, I was hiding in a broom cupboard because my parents were searching the area for me and I was busy worrying for your life. That's when I overheard two students talking. Tell me, my memory is is a bit rusty, was it a boy or a girl?"

He grinned sheepishly at me and decided to play along.

"We had a girl, she was adopted soon after you recieved massive head injury."

"Awww, how nice."

"So how did you really find out?"

"The girls in my class wanted confirmation. 9R, do you have them today? That reminds me, what do you teach?"

"French, never thought I'd say that when I was younger. I do have them today I think."

"Good, they'll probably flood you with questions."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

"Can I have your number please, I misplaced it about 9 years ago and never found it again. I'll need a picture for caller ID too."

He nodded and I took a picture of him and typed in his number, he did the same. After work, I drove home and was welcomed by a cheerful looking Harry.

"Hello, how was your first day at work?"

"Good, I ran into an old school friend."

"That's nice, hey maybe they're in your old photo album, your dad dropped off the last box of stuff this morning. I was looking through the photo's. Awww, young love."

I slapped his arm playfully, he was talking about Jasper. He was in nearly every photo after about a quarter of the book.

"I'm going to have a shower, put the lasagne in the oven will you?"

I threw my bag, keys and phone on the table and went upstairs. After my shower I walked downstairs in my towel to hear Harry shouting down the phone.

"Look, _Jasper_, you may have been her _pretty boy_ in high school. But we're grown ups now, so keep your hands to yourself and stay away from her, she's soon to be a married woman. Goodbye now." I heard him slam the phone shut and I walked in, how dare he speak to my friends like that!

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Old school friend? You never told me it was your old boyfriend, _Jasper_." He scoffed.

He said his name with such icy distinction, he could have frozen out the oven.

"So? What does it matter?He is an old school friend!"

"You probably flirted with him all day! You're a little slut Mary!"

He grabbed my arm too tight and raised his other arm and punched me right in the face. I fell backwards and hit my head on the coffee table. I would have fought back but there was blood pouring out of my head. I needed to get to the hospital.

I gently lifted myself off the floor and went to change into a loose fitting dress that wouldn't have to even go over my head. I could slip into and pull it up. I tried to go back downstairs as quickly as I could without hurting myself and saw Harry waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

He grabbed my arm less tightly now, but I still winced from the pain, I was going to have a huge bruise on my arm, and my face. He dropped his hand and soon as he saw the pain I was in and I watched the tears brim over. I couldn't move because he was in the way.

"Alice, please forgive me, I feel like a monster, I don't even know what I was doing. My temper got the better of me."

He carried on trying to grovel for my forgiveness through his sobs and I didn't know what to do. I could forgive him couldn't I? I loved him, he hadn't meant to do it, we were going to have to learn to forgive each other for stuff like this, especially if we were going to be husband and wife. I reached out and put a hand on his cheek. He looked up at me and I smiled as best I could without causing myself pain.

"I won't tell anyone Harry, please, just drive me to the hospital."

Harry sniffed and grabbed his coat and keys. At the hospital we were met by Dr. Cullen.

"What happened here?"

I saw Harry's expression turn to one of panic as he waited for my answer. I used my acting skills as best I could. I would protect him from this.

"I wasn't looking where I was going, I hit the archway wall to the kitchen and fell back onto the coffee table."

I didn't look at Harry as I answered but I could feel his relief even from across the room.

"Wow, you were extremely unlucky there! I recommend opening your eyes to walk around next time." He was trying to joke but I was in no mood to laugh so I smiled at him meekly, then winced at the firey pain it caused my cheek.

"That is going to be extremely bruised and you could have some swelling, put some ice on it. I'd recommend a day or two off from work to recover."

I couldn't do that for two reasons.

1. It was only my second day.

2. I wasn't entirely sure that I trusted Harry.

**Thanks for reading, please review and if you haven't already read England's American Boy, I recommend stopping here and reading that one first because this is the sequel.**

**Did I make any mistakes following on from England's American Boy? I don't think so, her vision with the porsche hasn't happened yet for a reason.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got an email from some random person about disclaimers and I realised I haven't put them on any of my stories! I'd like to point out that I'm on fanfiction, therefore it should be assumed that I am a fan writing fanfiction. Why would I pretend to be Stephenie Meyer? If I was I'd be writing stuff down to be published, but anyway. Now I've had my rant I will put a disclaimer on here for whoever it was that emailed me (can't remember who it was, sorry!)**

**Disclaimer: CHARACTERS=NOT MINE.**

**I hope that everyone is satisfied. I will not be putting any more disclaimers on my uploads for this story. The disclaimer above, applies to every single chapter of this story.**

**Now that's over with, on with the story!**

Once I got home, I ran to the freezer and grabbed a bag of peas. It was the closest thing we had to an ice pack. Harry went to sit at the sofa and didn't say anything. I walked into the room and stood in the hallway.

"Going to bed now, goodnight."

I walked over and kissed his forehead and went to bed. Next thing I knew I was waking up in my bedroom. I felt around the bed but there was nothing. Harry was snoring downstairs.

I tried my best not to step on any of the creaking floorboards as I washed and dressed myself for work. I sat down at the dressing table and saw in the mirror an ugly blue bruise that took up nearly the whole of the left side of my face.

I tried to conceal it as much as I could but it was still showing in some places. I would have to lie, another need for my good acting skills. I left the house but had written a note saying where I had gone, I wasn't supposed to be going to work, but I felt I needed to.

I signed in and went to buy some breakfast from the school canteen. The food was terrible, but I hadn't eaten and I didn't want my stomach rumbling in the middle of teaching. I saw Jasper sitting at one of the canteen tables. He was on duty, I hated that job. You just had to stand there and make sure that all the kids behaved. I sat down next to him and started to eat my cheese toastie.

"That looks painful. What did you do?"

I thought he meant the bruise on my face but when I looked he was staring at the huge bruise on my arm.

"I fell over and landed on my arm, then when I got back, I walked into a wall, fell back and cracked my head open on the coffee table, not a particularly good day."

Jasper laughed and shook his head.

"You were never this clumsy in high school!"

I blushed and put the paper bag that had been holding my toastie in the bin. I said goodbye to Jasper and walked to my classroom.I taught a few classes and luckily, none of the students noticed my bruises on my face, if any of them did, they didn't mention it. Thank God.

At break time I had to go on duty in the east corridor with Mrs King, she constantly reminded me to call her Anna. We got on really well and arranged to meet up outside of work on saturday, three days time. One of the few friends I have made here.

I drove home wondering what kind of mood Harry would be in. I hoped he wasn't moping around like yesterday night. I had forgiven him, how many times did he need to hear it before he could go back to his happy self? I loved him,I had forgiven him, if he hadn't cheered up, he was going to have to have it shouted at him.

I walked in the door and found myself lifted off the ground and spun around.

"Hello honey!"

Harry kissed me and looked into my brown eyes while I looked into his. He smiled and took my hand and nearly dragged me to the sofa.

"How was your day?"

"Ermmm, it was good.I arranged to meet a friend."

Harry's smile dropped and his voice deepened.

"Which one?"

"Relax, Anna King."

"You wouldn't mind if i came with you would you?"

He didn't believe me, I couldn't say no. Maybe he did trust me, he just wanted to meet a friend that I had made. who was I kidding? He thought I was going to meet Jasper and tell him about Harry's attack and then run off into the sunset with him. My normal self was tempted to tell him he couldn't, but another bruise would made me look like I needed lessons on how to _walk._

"Of course you can come!"

He smiled widely and his eyes sparkled brightly, he was back to his normal self. My angel. His expression changed but it was still a happy one. I couldn't work out what was different about it until he spoke, it was happiness mixed with worry.

"You shouldn't have gone to work, what if you overdid it?"

"Don't worry, I was fine."

He looked down at the ground and his smile faded once more.

"Did anyone...?"

I knew what he meant. I wondered if the newly found immense happiness I had seen only five seconds ago had just been a huge act. He wasn't worried about me overdoing it, he was worried he'd been found out.

"No, no-one suspected anything."

I got up and went to make dinner but it was already in the oven. Harry had done it himself. He was a wonderful cook when he bothered, but usually he was busy with paperwork so it was me left to do it all. I got the exercise books for 8h out of my bag and laid them out on the coffee table to mark.

Harry kissed my neck and i swatted him away,I knew what he was after, I didn't want to do anything tonight. I was busy and my bruises were still too painful. He was not pleased but I think he understood because he kissed my bruiseless cheek and resumed checking the dinner.

_Lunch with Anna and her friends, Saturday_

When Harry and I got to the cafe that Anna Kin was waiting inside, I saw that she was waiting with two other friends, as soon as Harry saw them he mumbled something about going to the pub and walked off, _now _he believed me. He probably realised that we were going to talk about "female stuff", the kind of things that he thought could scar him for life.

I found out that the two women's name were Kim and Claire, they were very excited to hear I was getting married and wanted to go wedding dress shopping with me. I had a great time and Kim was going to come shopping with me one day. Finally, someone who liked fashion and shopping as much as I do!

I went into three pubs before finding Harry. I had to go find him or he would have no way to get home - unless he wanted to walk. Busses didn't stop anywhere near our house, so that option was out. When I found him, he was standing in the middle of a big group of men, who were all singing - badly, at the t.v. Once he saw me, he signalled for everyone to stop singing and gestured towards me.

"This, is the love of my life! The perfecr wife!"

He smelt strongly of alchohol. I had to get him home now, he was in no fit state to walk anywhere on his own and he wasn't going anywhere with these people.

"Come on Harry, I'm taking you home, NOW."

"She doesn't sound like the perfect wife, she sounds like the average wife to me, heck, she sounds like my wife!"

I shot him a look which, if the saying 'if looks could kill were true', it probably would have killed him instantly. Harry tried to pull away from my grasp and shook his head.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"yes you are."

I used my strength to pull him out of the pub and into the car - not that I needed it. Having Emmett for a brother meant that I had built up a lot of strength when I was younger. It was necessary If I wanted to win any of the fights we'd had as children. Harry crossed his arms and glared out of the windshield.I tried to ignore him as best as possible and concentrated on driving. As soon as I parked the car, he got out, slamming the door behind him, and stomped off into the house. I followed behind him, closing the door, which in his drunken temper tantrum, he had left wide open.

As soon as I turned around I saw Harry standing there, looking furious with anger in his eyes. He uncrossed his arms and walked towards me. My instincts told me to run, but I ignored them.

"You are an embarrassment, Mary."

He only called me that when he was angry with me, he shouldn't be. Not just because I made him leave the pub, annoyed maybe, but not as angry as he seemed to be now.

His fist connected with my face with such a force that I nearly fell back on the stairs.I turned to run up them but he grabbed my ankle and I fell to the ground and bashed my head. I could feel it throbbing and I cried out in pain.I didn't open my eyes,I stayed put,laying crookedly on the stairs as I felt everything slipping away.I wasn't even sure what was happening. I wanted to scream for someone to help me, but I couldn' I dying? I carried on feeling these panicky emotions while lifeless on the ground as the darkness took over my mind.

**My computer frizzled and I had to start again on my mom's laptop so I didn't update yesterday...I think. I don't really remember lol! I have the memory of a goldfish.**

**Please review...x  
**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up slowly taking in my surroundings. There was an annoying beeping sound beside me which I could only match to the sound of a heart monitor. I wanted to open my eyes but the aching feeling all over my body told me I needed more rest.

I focused on nothingness, trying to will myself back to sleep, but I was interrupted by two voices having a quite heated discussion. I wanted to break it up, but my body wasn't willing to leave it's already painful position.

"You just let her fall down the stairs?You didn't even attempt to break her fall?"

"What was I supposed to do? It was either, I leave it and she gets hurt or I try to stop it,fail and we both get hurt!"

"Yes, because your huge mammoth bones are much more important than your fiancées bones. Are you happy that it's her laying there rather than you?"

"Shut it. Or you'll be the one laying in a hospital bed."

I had to stop this, I let out a small moan to let them know I was awake and I heard the scraping of chairs on the ground. The footsteps came closer and I felt a large, rough hand stroke my forehead. I tried to swat it away with my hand but the pain was to much so I moved my head from side to side, hoping this would shake it off.

"Alice? Are you awake honey? It's Harry."

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times. I saw his smile but I just stared back. I turned my head to look at my surroundings and I saw Jasper at my side holding my hand. I was worried that I couldn't feel my hand, but it was better than the pain that I was fighting off the rest of my body. He gave me a heart warming smile and I tried to keep my heart rate in control. Damn the stupid monitor. I smiled back and Harry gave a cough that was obviously meant to be a subtle attempt to break us up. I turned back to my fiancée and looked him in the eyes.

"What happened? I don't remember."

I honestly didn't. I knew that it involved stairs and that Harry was there, but that was the extent of my memories.

"You fell down the stairs. I was at the bottom and before I could attempt to stop you falling any further the only part of you I could reach for was your ankle and that would have caused us both to end up in here."

I thought about it for a while, it definitely made sense. I remember his tight grip on my ankle. I opened my mouth to speak, but on realizing I didn't have anything to say, shut it again and pressed my lips together.

"You've been out for a couple of hours. I took you to the hospital after you blacked out."

I tried to move, ignoring the aches and pains as I tried to get out of the bed. I hated hospitals. They smelt of medicine and sick people. I felt four hands push me forcefully but gently at the same time, back onto the bed. I frowned and stayed where I was, and looked at Harry with a look which said 'why did you do that?'.

"I'm sorry honey, but you have to stay in here for the night. Oh, and no work tomorrow!"

I sighed and nodded. Work was what distracted me, if I couldn't go, what was I going to do all day? I realised that I didn't actually know the extent of my injuries.

"How badly am I damage wise?"

"Not bad, you have a broken leg and a sprained wrist. A couple of bruises here or there, other than that, you should be fine."

"Yeah, _fine_" I rolled my eyes for more effect and he kissed the top of my forehead and chuckled.

"I'll be right back."

I watched him leave the room and then turned my attention to Jasper, who I noticed had sat quietly and watched as I learnt about the injuries I had received. I smiled to get a reaction out of him and he smiled back, reaching all the way to his eyes. His blue eyes were beautiful when he smiled.

"Do you know you mumble in your sleep?"

"I do?"

"Yes, something along the lines of, Mary, Harry, don't crash the wedding, jazz band, don't hurt me."

I thought about this for a while and wondered if he'd deciphered anything from it. I couldn't imagine how he would, 'jazz band' and 'don't hurt me' weren't exactly connected.

"Do you have a fear of jazz bands?" He teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed lightly. Harry came back in the room and smiled when he saw the face I was pulling at Jasper. He sat in the chair that looked so small that his muscles probably would have broken it. He took a sip from whatever he was drinking and cringed. Hospital coffee was not nice, that's what it smelt like anyway.

We all sat in silence for a while and my eyes started to droop, but they snapped wide open when Harry's phone rang. A nurse came over to him and told him that if he wanted to answer, he would have to take it outside. He tried to ignore it but it kept ringing, he looked at the screen and then turned to look apologetically at me.

"It's your mum."

I nodded and he walked out of the room, flipping the top up and answering before he'd even left the hospital. I was so tired that I didn't restart any type of conversation with Jasper. I let my eyes droop until I was in a deep, but dreamless sleep.

I must have woken up a good few hours later because the next time I woke up, my mum and dad were both waiting for me to wake up while drinking bad coffee's from polystyrene cups. I noticed that Jasper and Harry were nowhere to be seen.

"Mum?"

She looked at me and smiled. Putting down her coffee cup she pushed her chair towards me so that she could speak to me properly.

"How are doing sweetie?"

"Achy all over. Where are Harry and Jasper?"

"Jasper said to tell you that he had to leave to get ready for work tomorrow. Harry, I don't know where he is. Oh, for god's sake, would you just look at your father!"

I turned to see my dad snoring and spraying coffee everywhere. It would have been funny if I wasn't in this much pain. My mum and I didn't talk much, we started off talking about the arrangements for the wedding, how close it was getting and things like that but soon a nurse came by and injected me with 'something to ease the pain'. She either meant, 'to make you fall asleep again' or 'to make your nose sting and your eyes water'. The smell was terrible. But it worked, for what felt like the millionth time that day, I drifted back into sleep.

After a week I was allowed home, but I wasn't allowed to go to work for another three weeks. Total hell, what was I supposed to do in that time? Every day was the same, Harry got up and kissed my head. He would leave for work and I would watch TV while I waited anxiously for 2 O'Clock when he would ring me to have a chat through his lunch break. Then at 5 O'Clock he would come home and sit on the floor next to me and we would watch TV together. I almost considered chopping my own leg off for entertainment.

In the end Harry threw a drawing pad and a pack of pencils and coloring pens and told me to design the perfect outfit. He knew me so well, if I could have been bothered (or able to) to move I would have jumped up and kissed him, but I was lazy (and injured), so I just smiled and went to designing.

By the end of my holiday, I had filled up the entire pad with new designs. I had spent a whole day just working on one design, I had to make every design perfect. Harry was impressed and Kim, who came to visit me, was also impressed. 'Start your own clothing line' she said. Not a bad idea.

I went back to teaching although I was still in crutches. I didn't mind, it was good to take my mind off things. When I was thinking about nothing, flashbacks of the incident came back. I couldn't remember it exactly, it was still hazy. Whenever I mentioned them to Harry, he just mumbled something under his breath I couldn't hear and walked off. From what I DID remember, Harry's version of what happened had been true. I remember falling to the ground and him trying to grab my ankle, probably in some attempt to save my life. It worked, I got away from it with the worst damage being a broken leg. Not the worst thing that could happen to me. I could have broken my neck, possibly died. I shuddered at the thought and went back to trying to walk with crutches to my classroom.

Stupid crutches. I listened to the sound they made as they went across laminate type flooring. It was irritating. I nearly closed my eyes but knew if I did that, I could possibly end up hurting myself further. I would probably walk into a wall, so I tried to keep my eyes as wide open as they would possibly go. I heard a strange but beautiful laugh from behind me.

"Your eyes are going to fall onto the floor in a minute."

I looked round a Jasper pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and offered to carry my bag to my classroom. I rolled my eyes at his comment and carried on hobbling along to the class. Although I didn't give him my bag to carry, Jasper walked with me anyway, asking how I was improving and stuff like that.

I kind of drifted through the rest day, not really concentrating on what was going on. I was worn out from having to walk around on crutches all day. I was getting blisters on my hands and sat down at every opportunity I had. For children's crutches, they weren't friendly to the skin.

_Flashback_

_"Due to your height you'll have to have children's crutches. I'm afraid that the adult crutches just don't adjust to your height." The hospital nurse looked at me with sympathetic eyes as I crossed my arms and generally behaved like a little kid._

_"Fine." I snatched the crutches from her hands and walked out with them. _

_Flashback Ends_

Thinking about it now, it was funny. Being so small I wasn't able to have adult sized crutches. At the time neither Harry or I found it remotely funny. I was sure some day we'd be able to laugh about it.

After school we had a teachers meeting, I was so tired I felt like crying. Why did we have to have a meeting today when my hands felt like they were going to drop off?

I sat down at my usual seat at the front next to Jasper and waited for the speeches to start. My usual self would have been tempted to skip it, but I wasn't my usual self. I wasn't happy Alice, I was grumpy irritated, likely - to - bite - your - head - off Alice. I crossed my arms like the day at the hospital and Kay (the head teacher) started to speak.

"Well everyone. I know it is a bit early, but I wanted to get everyone prepared for the Christmas party."

It's freakin' October!!!! Why do we need to talk about it now? Ugh for God's sake.

"I wanted people to sign up for responsibilities of sorting all everything out."

What you really mean is, you cannot be bothered to do it and want to hand the job to one of us.

"Obviously I don't want people to take all the jobs on on their own. I was thinking that three or four people could be involved."

I would have made another comment in my head but Kay went on to talk about other things, yet again, uniform was on the list. No way on this earth - or any other planet for that matter; was I signing up to take on that responsibility. I already had a broken leg and a wedding to plan.

**Here we are, chapter three everyone! It took me longer than usual to upload the next chapter, which I apologize for. Family outings can be a pain sometimes lol.**

**Please Review..x**


	4. Chapter 4

I am giving the story to 'TwoCrazyTwilightFans' this is because I want to focus on my other story. 'Isanessa Wolfe?' The sequel to this story will be written by me and I have explained to TwoCrazyTwilightFans how I want this to be done. (The storyline, always Alice's POV, etc..)

They are talented writers, please don't flame them, not that I believe you people will do that. I wouldn't have picked them unless they were good so please trust my judgement. If you want to see their story that was the reason I chose them, please search for them. (Their Author name not story name, if you type in story name you will never find it lol)


End file.
